Te deseo un Happy New Year
by kasaneneko
Summary: Narración de una escena USUK interpretada por los mismos seiyuus de América e Inglaterra. Disfrutenla :3 (120 views! Me hacen muy feliz. nwn)


**Advertencias:**

**-Narración de un evento de seiyuus de Hetalia, en 2011. Así que es medio-canon :_D. *muere fangirleando*.**

**-¡Lo interpretaron en el evento los mismos América e Inglaterra! **

**-Aquí tenéis el nombre del vídeo para buscarlo en youtube. (Está en inglés y las escenas están mal recopiladas, pero algo es algo.):**

**[APH] America and England's confessions (With official voices and subs)**

**-Uso de nombres humanos:**

**·Alfred=América**

**·Arthur=Inglaterra**

_Le cedo el crédito a sus respectivos autores, sólo me pertenece la narración, Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

**-¡Hey, Al!-**Saludó, mientras picaba el timbre en la puerta de Alfred. Eran las seis de la tarde, y ya empezaba a oscurecerse el cielo, aunque el Sol seguía brillando en lo alto, dando ánimos a un avergonzado Arthur, que hacía esfuerzos enormes por controlar sus nervios. -**Here I go...-**Dijo, en susurros, mientras miraba el ramo de rosas rojas, azules y blancas que llevaba en las manos y, dirigidas a su hero de regalo de Happy New Year.

Él, al oir la voz del ex-pirata, abrió rápidamente, dejando asustado al mayor, quien en un brote de nervios, casi le golpea con el ramo en el pecho al realizar un movimiento automático del brazo derecho, como si anotara un home run, entregándole las flores. Alfred le miró bastante sorprendido a su vez, poniendo una mirada auto suficiente además con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus labios como formando una sonrisa y la imagen de "yo soy el hero".

**-¡¿Q-qué idiota?! ¡DON'T LOOK OVER HERE!-** Dijo Arthur, con el ramo aún en la mano y el brazo estirado, mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente hasta para el americano.

El menor le miró, poniendo cara de circunstancias, no se esperaba que él le respondiera así, se esperaba que fuera más honesto esa vez.

**-No es nada importante...-**Continúo Arthur tras varios segundos, en los que se calmó un poco y miraba a Alfred apenado. -**C-como ya dije antes, ¡no me** **mires!...**-Dijo con miedo a que lo viera sonrojado y se riera de él.-** Ettô... ¿Cómo debería decirlo? Feliz Año Nuevo... Bloody git. **-Dijo rascándose la parte baja del cuello mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

-**El año nuevo está aquí...-**Dijo Alfred calmado, algo impropio de él,mirándole con ternura.

**-¿Eh?-**El mayor le miró extrañado, sin entenderle.

-**Hoy es Año nuevo...-**dijo Alfred, explicándose mejor, dándose cuenta de que Arthur no entendía el inglés americano- **Y... Tengo un regalo... A present for you...-**En ese momento Arthur le miró ilusionado, preguntando que le regalaría su antigua colonia.-**Así que venga, venga~, relaja los brazos-**Le tomó el ramo de flores, que puso en la entrada de su casa.-,** y ahora, close your eyes.**

Arthur cerró los ojos preguntándose que que sería. Trajes no, Alfred siempre le acababa comprando levitas mucho mayores que la que su talla soportaba y el año pasado le prometió no volver a comprarle una, mientras se fue enojado a su casa gritando el hero que era y lo desagradecido que era el gentleman. Bombones no, Alfred no era muy de regalar comida que no fuera hamburguesas. Móviles, pc's, TV's... Él sabía que el inglés odiaba ese tipo de cosas, así que muy de seguro descartó las posibilidades de que le regalara cachivaches tecnológicos. ¿Qué sería? ¿Qué regalo había comprado el mocoso emancipado?

Mientras pensaba, sintió un leve toque en los labios.

**No puede ser-**Pensó Arthur-**Este toque...¿Es un beso?**

Entonces, sintió una mano en la nuca y una presión mayor en los labios que aumentaba por momentos. Una mano le acariciaba el pelo al inglés, suavemente, mientras la otra sujetaba su espalda baja para que no cayera de la impresión. Un "¡Chu!" que se oyó al sentir la separación de lo que acariciaba sus labios confirmó sus sospechas. Se separó un poco de Alfred, mirándole con un color tan rojizo en sus mejillas que dejaría en evidencia al color de los tomates.

-**¡TE AMOOO!- **Gritó Alfred. Arthur se sorprendió y no supo que decir. Vió al menor girar la cabeza, admirando a un punto lejano, y él siguiendo su mirada, se topó de frente con una maravillosa puesta de sol en tonos anaranjados.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :3. Si alguien encuentra el evento completo y quiere usar mis traducciones al castellano es libre, incluso sin poner créditos. Sólo pongo una condición: Link back!3 **_

_**Me encanta esta pareja, es mi otp de Hetalia. Si conocen otros dramas de esta pareja, pásenmelos por mp o review, y lo veré mientras muero fangirleando/DE DERRAME NASAL.(?). **_

_**Por cierto, estoy haciendo el de Halloween también. Voy por las 5000 palabras y me quedan 8 minutos por ver así que será una narración que irá para largo. **_

_**Sayounara. -ºwº-**_3


End file.
